Clueless
by JustYourAverageRavenclaw
Summary: Secrets are revealed and new trusts are formed when James accidentally stumbles accross Sirius and Remus together. Marauders 6th year, R/S, J/L.


**A/N: This is within the same universe as my story "Butterflies and Hurricanes" but it features the Marauders and Lily during their sixth year instead of first. I hope you enjoy...**

James wasn't quite sure how to react. It was one thing to walk into the dorm and find your best friends snogging someone. It was quite another, however, to find them snogging _each other._

It was actually kind of sweet, if James was being honest with himself. Tawny hair snuggled into the shoulder of the raven-haired boy, arms wrapped around each other, one face tilted up, one tilted down, eyes closed, blocking off the world—who was he to break that? With his head swirling, James tiptoed back down the staircase.

The common room was mostly empty but for a few people scattered about—including one red head bent low over her book. An armchair sat empty across from her—she looked up suspiciously as he sat down, but he only sighed and put his head in his hands. She blinked and stared at the messy black hair, waiting…

"Lily?"

There it was. "No, Potter."

"What?" He looked up, brows knitted together. "No, I was just wondering… well, can you help me?"

Shock was carefully pushed behind grass-green eyes. "Umm… with what?"

"It's… It's Remus and Sirius. They've been acting… weird. Not… not _bad_ weird… just weird."

Ah. Was he really just noticing this now? Honestly, boys were so _blind…._

"What do you mean?" Make him admit it himself.

"Well… I went upstairs to our dorm, and they were there, and they were… uhh…." He seemed unwilling to say it. Stupid boy.

"Kissing?"

James stopped, staring at her, mouth open like a fish.

"Uhh… yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Honestly, Potter, it's not a giant mystery. They've been acting like this for ages."

More shock from fish-boy. "You mean kissing?"

"No, I think that's rather recent. But really, how haven't you seen this before? They've liked each other for years."

"I never saw anything…"

But even as James said this, snippets of memories rose in his mind—Remus and Sirius, sitting a little too close on the bench during mealtimes… Sirius on post-moon days, sitting next to Remus' bed and watching him sleep with an expression a bit too tender for mere friendship….

"Why didn't they say anything?"

"Because they—well, mostly Remus—were worried about how you and Peter would react. They – again, mostly Remus—didn't think you'd be okay with it. You _are_ okay with it, right?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well… I mean, yeah, it's obviously not something I was expecting, but it's not like I'm just going to abandon them. Why, did you think I was?"

An odd expression flashed across Lily's face for an instant before she ducked her head… something that looked like guilt.

"You did!" James said indignantly, "You thought I was just going to leave them behind!"

"No, no… _I_ didn't…" Lily sighed. "It was Remus. He's been worried about it for ages… he said something like, 'It's going to be too much, I'm even more of a freak than I already was…', which is just ridiculous, because it's not like this, or… the _other _thing… is his fault. I told him you wouldn't mind, but he's still worried about it."

James groaned and put his head in his hands again. "Rem really needs to learn that we're not going to just abandon him because of every little thing. I really wish I could meet his dad and give him a good punch in the face for what he's done to him…"

"What's he done? I always thought something was wrong, but never wanted to ask Remus…"

James sighed, and when he spoke it sounded like he'd aged many years.

"Rem only told us once… he doesn't like to talk about it. But apparently, his dad walked out on him and his mum when Rem got his Hogwarts letter. He said it was because of him; apparently his dad called him a monster, and said he wasn't human. It really messed Remus up."

"That's awful… poor Remus…" Lily whispered. How could a parent be so cruel?

"That's not the worst part, though," James said. His eyes darkened and his voice became more of a snarl. "Mr. Lupin went back to the job he'd had before Remus' accident. You know what it was?"

Lily was almost afraid to ask, and when she tried she found that she couldn't hear her voice, so she stuck with shaking her head no.

"He's a Werewolf Hunter- one of the best in the WCU. Remus still has nightmares about it."

She pressed a shaking hand to her mouth. It wasn't as though she were about to be sick, though that did seem like a good idea.

"That's… that's awful…." The whispered word didn't seem like enough to describe this, but it was the best that Lily could come up with.

"Yeah. But listen, don't… don't let Rem know that you know, alright? He's secretive, doesn't like it when people talk about him behind his back. He wouldn't be very happy with me if he knew I told you."

"No, I won't tell, I promise."

James smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem… James."

His smile grew brighter then, and he opened his mouth as if to say something—but then Sirius and Remus came clattering down the staircase, laughing. They stopped short when they saw James and Lily sitting there.

"Hey, mate, we were just about to come find you! Do you know where Wormy is? Moony thought up an awesome idea for a prank!" Sirius came loping over, ignoring Lily and plopping down in the armchair next to James's.

"Padfoot, I don't think you should mention pranks…" Remus said, sneaking a glance at Lily. She just smiled and made a zippering motion across her lips—Remus looked flabbergasted—and got to her feet.

"I'll see you around, Rem, Black… James. Just try not to break anything, alright?"

Lily smiled again at the utterly bewildered looks on their faces (and the bright, rather dopey smile on James's) and turned to climb the staircase to the girls' dormitories. Honestly, boys were so funny sometimes….

**A/N: Hit? Miss? Please review and leave some feedback!**


End file.
